The Analysis core will house one workstation which will be PC-based and will contain the Zeiss analysis software and Image Pro. This instrument will be essential for the analysis of Zeiss Meta data in which linear unmixing of spectra is required. Once unmixed, however, users will be able to analyse their images with remote software in their own laboratories. In this way it will be possible to prevent potential bottlenecks of data analysis in the core facility. To achieve this objective we will purchase a 10-user site-license for Image Pro (in later years this will be upgraded to a 30-user license). With this site license up to 10 users will be able to simultaneously analyze their data. Zeiss has indicated their willingness to work with us to provide access to their image structure so that we will be able to directly load spectrallyunmixed Zeiss image stacks into Image Pro. Additionally, Zeiss permits the free download of a web browser analysis program. This does not have all of the features of the analysis software that will be loaded on the core workstation, but it will be a convenient supplement to Image Pro. Zeiss has told us of their plan to include the linear unmixing algorithm in the browser software. When this is included users will be able to perform all of their analysis at remote sites, as long as they copy the emission profile library of dyes that were collected on the microscope they used. We are aiming to have the majority of our users analyze their data at remote sites. This will reduce congestion in the core and reduce the total amount of space required by the Center. However, we will always maintain a local workstation in this core because it will permit the staff to work with individuals to guide them in methods of analysis. Additionally, this workstation will be used as part of the Consultation Core in assisting users in all phases of their studies. In addition to data analysis this core will also be responsible for managing two servers. The core will contain a server whose sole function is to perform weekly backup of computers within the Center. However, data backup will not be performed on primary data as this will be the responsibility of the user. The second server will be a data server which will act as a convenient site for users to port their data at the end of an experiment. Because of the amount of data that can be collected in an imaging experiment, and because of the time that it takes to write data to portable media, the user will be responsible for sending data from the acquisition instrument to the data server at the end of an experiment and then deleting the data files from the user-accessible portion of the instrument. Subsequently, the user will either write the data to removable media at this location or will transfer the data to a remote computer. All users will be required to delete their files within three days of transfer to this location. If they do not, the computer will send a reminder message which, if ignored, will result in the core staff deleting the data on the subsequent day.